Futatsu No Oji
by SaphSoul
Summary: It is a joyous day in Egypt, the new Pharaoh is to be born today. But, what happens when it turns out to be twin boys?
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT YAOI! Atem and Yugi are twin brothers born to Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, yes, that really is his real name, anyway the two are twin brothers, the twin princes, hence the name Futatsu no Oji meaning 'Two Princes'. Please be so kind as to review.

-Saph

* * *

The entire kingdom was joyous on the day the Pharaoh's wife gave birth, but the event didn't go quite as planned.

There were two boys, twins, both with the same shocking tri-colored hair. There were only minute differences between the two. The older one was slightly bigger and weighed more, he was to be the new Pharaoh, not only because he was older, but also because he was the only one expected to survive. The other was frail and small. He wasn't expected to live past a week and so the maids decided to only present the firstborn to the Pharaoh. There could only be one future Pharaoh anyway. And so, three of the midwives took the eldest to present to the Pharaoh, while two others took the younger one deep inside the palace, the last two stayed with the mother.

* * *

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen was overjoyed that he had a strong, healthy son to present to all of Egypt. He held the boy out to the sun for all to see, as was tradition in royal families. He named him Atem after the Egyptian deity, meaning, 'the complete one', symbolizing that he felt that his family was now complete.

* * *

Elsewhere, the other child was taken deep into the bowels of the palace. The midwives knew he could never be Pharaoh, but he could at least work in the palace and serve the future Pharaoh, that would be as close as he would ever get to his brother. The midwives knew of a couple working in the depths of the palace that had wanted a child for a long time. The woman was barren and the man wanted so badly for a son to pass his name onto; they were perfect for this little one. The midwives arrived at the small hut that the couple lived in, and knocked, announcing themselves as they were let in. They presented the baby to the couple, telling them it's origin and that he must never know of his true family. After swearing the couple to secrecy the midwives left the happy family.

The couple named the child Yuugi meaning 'game' because when they had put him down he had started playing a game involving kicking a ball and watching it rebound.

**10 Years Later**

Ten-year-old Atem was outside one cool day, playing with a ball. The game he had invented involved kicking the ball as hard as he could into the stone wall. He would then observe what angle the ball rebounded and repeat. He was playing around when suddenly the wind shifted and the ball went with it.

"Ah! Wait, come back!" Atem called after the inanimate object. He decided to chase it, he really liked that ball, it was made for him by mother.

Atem followed the ball as it rolled deeper and deeper into the palace. Even though he had never been down there, the midwives had forbidden it, he felt a strange feeling, as if something was calling to him. He continued on, the ball forgotten.

* * *

Inside the hut that was visited by the midwives ten long years ago, the elderly couple smiled at their ten-year-old son. Currently, he was helping his mother wash the dishes after breakfast. He was rather good at it, he could wash the plates cleaner than the old woman could, and he knew how to put them in the cupboard so they would be easy to get the next time they were needed. Little Yuugi was good at things like this, he loved housework, everything from cooking and cleaning to sewing. As Yuugi was drying the clay plate his fingers slipped and he dropped it.

"Yuugi! Are you alright?" His mother asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, mother." Yuugi replied, bending down to pick up the plate. He had felt something just now, but he didn't know what. Although he knew not to keep secrets from his parents, Yuugi felt that he shouldn't tell them about this one.

* * *

Atem soon found himself at a small hut deep inside the palace. He didn't know what led him here, or why he had stopped, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. He decided to enter the small hut and see what it was that was calling to him. If he got caught he could always get out of it nobody would dare harm the son of the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Yuugi, could you go get the box I left by the door?" Father called to Yuugi.

"Okay!" Yuugi called, smiling, he could help! He ran to the front door, stopping when he saw what looked like himself.

"What the...?" Both of the boys exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

The end of the 1st chapter! Will Yuugi find out about his long forgotten past? Will Atem take back his long lost twin brother? What will become of Atem's ball? Find out, but only if you review!!

-Saph


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Please remember to review, setting it to story alert is fine, but please don't forget to review while you're at it. Hugs for anyone that reviews!

-Saph

* * *

"What the…?" the two look-alikes exclaimed at the same time. It took Yuugi a moment to realize that it was not a mirror/shiny metal that he was looking at. For one thing, the boy before him was adorned with gold jewelry, something only the royal family was allowed to wear. His hair was held hack with a golden hairpiece adorned with the wadjet* eye. He was gazing at the future Pharaoh. With this realization he kneeled on the ground, left knee* forward, and bowed his head.

"Young prince, I am honored." He exclaimed.

"Yuugi, what did you say?" Father asked from the back of the hut. For once Yuugi didn't answer his father, in the presence of the Pharaoh, even the future Pharaoh, one was not allowed to speak unless allowed by the noble.

"Yuugi!" Father called.

"You might want to answer him, Yuugi." Atem called to the boy. "He sounds impatient."

"May I have your permission, Young Prince?" Yuugi asked politely, never once raising his head*.

"You may." Atem replied in kind, barely remembering his own manners. _Siamun's stupid lessons! _He thought with disgust. Ever since he had turned 10 Siamun had been giving, or rather, forcing, lessons on him on proper etiquette and manners and such. He hated it and normally just tuned out. He would never dare fall asleep in front of the old geezer, he may have been old, but he could hit pretty damn hard! Atem shuddered at the memory of his first lesson.

Flashback

_"A Pharaoh, or in your case, a Prince, must always carry himself with dignity. Don't get your clothes dirty, don't go swimming in the Nile, don't talk with your mouth full, don't run, don't jump, don't scream or holler, don't disrupt things…" The old coot droned. Atem yawned, he had lost interest at 'hello' when the old geezer had introduced himself. He wanted to play outside! Not sit here like some sort of prisoner. He decided to catch up on his sleep; at least the old man was good enough to put him to sleep. He closed his eyes and was about to slip into the abyss that was rest when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His eyes snapped open and he came face-to-face with the old man._

_"Young Master, you'd better not be sleeping! To fall asleep when you should be listening, oh the shame of it! See? This is why you need these lessons." And the old geezer continued his drawl._

While Yuugi answered his father Atem looked around. He had never been this deep into the palace, such places were where the servants lived. It was only a slightly better way of life than the commoners had. This place had a stone hut, not ones made out of clay, and the place was cleaner than the outside world. The hut may have been small, but there was an assortment of furniture and quilting that gave it a kind of homey feel. Atem liked this place.

It wasn't long before the boy named Yuugi came back with his father and mother in tow. The three of them kneeled before Atem.

"Young Prince, it is an honor, but if we may inquire, what is it that brings you to our doorstep?" Father asked politely, not raising his voice or head.

Atem was stunned, he had heard that the people living here rarely ever got to see the ones they worked for, but to get such reverence was too much for words.

"Please, sir, I am but a child, raise your head and get up." Atem stated, remembering the proper address.

"Thank you, Young Prince." Father exhaled and got up, standing on his feet with a smile.

"To answer your question, I do not know why I came down here. Something seemed to pull me here, like Heka* or something. I cannot explain it."

"Heka, you say? I am sorry, Young Prince, but there is nothing of the sort in out little hut."

"You say that something seemed to draw you here?" Yuugi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Atem stared at him with his clear, redish-purple orbs.

"Yes." He answered the boy that looked like he did.

"I-I felt the same way." Yuugi stated.

The four inhabitants fell silent as they stared back and forth between the two boys.

To be continued…

* * *

Haha!, sorry WeeEEee, we really don't find out what happened to Atem's ball. Haha. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen should find out later, I mean no disrespect to him, but man that guy's name is a hassle to type! What were his parents thinking when they decided to give their baby a 13 letter name? Heck, I don't even think he could pronounce or spell it until he was 10! Haha. And it would be a shame if Atem just left it alone, by the way, if I may quote from XXXHolic*, another anime "There is no coincidence in this world, there is only Hitsuzen*…" haha, sorry, I love doing that. Anyway, stick around, the answer to atleast two of your questions should be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Thanks! And to everyone that reviews, HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU! Haha, sorry, my friends say I need a more 'happy' personality…I hope that was happy and not creepy…haha. But in all seriousness, thanks to everyone that reads, and even more thanks to those that review!

You may have noticed the * after a few words or terms. Those are things that I have put a description, a translation, or an explanation for in the following. If there is something that you didn't understand then you might find it here.

*Wadjet eye, also known as the Eye of Horus, is an Egyptian symbol of protection and royal power. In essence, it is a symbol of noble birth as such, the eye protects the person.

*Left knee forward, statues dedicated to the Pharaoh were always posed with their left leg/foot in front. This symbolized taking your heart from the left side of your chest and offering it up to the Pharaoh. It's kinda the same nowadays during a wedding ceremony because the ring is always on the left hand symbolizing that it is close to the heart.

*Commoners and servants were not really allowed to gaze at the Pharaoh or prince to my understanding. It was like looking at the sun, or Ra the sun god, apparently, such an honor as being allowed to look at them was highly valued and must be earned. Also, Yuugi is bowing his head before the Prince symbolizing how humbled he is.

*Heka is magic. Another term I will probably use in the future is Mana, but that is the name of a character so I might not. Just a little heads up.

*XXXHolic is another anime/manga series written by CLAMP. I cannot really say much about it in here, but if you like you may visit wikipedia to find out more. If you are already a fan of the series then thats fine too.

*Hitsuzen is a set of forordained events that cannot be changed or altered. It is kind of like destiny or fate but it goes much deeper.

-Saph


	3. Chapter 3

Haha, this is chapter 3 of Futatsu No Oji, Two Princes. Anyway, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, this one's for you! And WeeEEee, I highly doubt we will ever know what terrible fate has befallen Atem's ball, I am sorry. However, we will see what Atem decides to do about Yuugi in this chap! To Mamoru4ever, man, I love your pen name! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and the two might be a little confused about the other boy that looks the same as he does. Anyway, please enjoy and remember to review.

-Saph

* * *

The four people in the room stared in silence at the two boys. Of the four of them only two knew the truth. The two were twins and the force that drew them together was a force more powerful than anything the world has ever seen. Maybe it was the Gods that brought them together, maybe just sheer coincidence, but the fact that the two of them were together was there. The elderly couple looked at the two boys, contemplating whether or not to tell them the truth. They were saved the trouble with the arrival of two of the palace guards.

"Young Master, where have you been?" One of the guards asked.

"Here. Where else?" Atem laughed, he loved poking fun at his caretakers. He had already gotten quite a few to run from the palace, screaming that they were never coming back again. Yes, Atem was an evil child.

"Well, Young Master, enough of that. It is time for your lessons, Lord Siamun has been searching for you."

"Tell the old coot to keep his hat on!" Atem laughed again.

"Young Master, such behavior coming from a Prince of your standing is intolerable, this is why you must attend these lessons."

Atem growled, there it was again, that same line: these guys were probably sharing a brain with the old coot! He turned to the boy and his family.

"Can I come back again tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course, Young Prince. Our home is always open. (A/n seeing as there's no door!)" Father bowed.

"Thank you." Atem called.

"Will you really come?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. It gets boring staying at the palace all the time. There's no one to play with, all of the guards are so stiff and the old coot is always trying to catch me for another lesson!" Atem told him.

"Well, if it helps, I can play with you." Yuugi called.

"Great! I'll try and get another ball for tomorrow!" Atem called to the boy as he was dragged away by the guards.

Yuugi smiled in anticipation for the next day. He had finally made a friend.

* * *

The next day Atem came by with the promised ball. He and Yuugi ran around outside, kicking the ball to each other, trying to get it past the other.

"haha, this is way more fun than kicking it at a wall!" Atem cried.

"You did that as well?" Yuugi wondered.

"Yeah, the closest thing to fun was trying to predict which way it would rebound!" Atem panted as he kicked the ball again.

"I played the same game!" Yuugi exclaimed, barely missing the ball.

"Really?" Atem asked, sprinting to get to a place before the ball went past. He got there just in time and sent the ball back with twice the amount of force.

"Yup!" Yuugi grunted as he kicked the ball as hard as he could. He stumbled from the force.

Atem sent the ball back one last time, Yuugi missed.

"I win!" Atem called. Jumping in the air and doing a fist pump.

"Lucky shot! Best 2 outta 3!" Yuugi was getting excited now.

And so, the two children played for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Atem got back to the palace he had to tiptoe past Siamun and another one of his lessons so he could get to the showers. He and Yuugi had gotten so dusty just kicking the ball around. After he had gotten cleaned up one of the servants called to him.

"Young Master, dinner is ready. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen is waiting in the dining hall*."

"Thanks!" Atem called, pulling his robe on before running out of the showers.

He met his father in the dinning hall and sat down.

"Tell me, my son, did you have any adventures today?" Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen asked.

"Yes! Yesterday I met this new kid, he looks just like me, and we played today!" Atem called excitedly. "His name is Yuugi and he's really nice."

"I see. I'm glad." Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen stated.

"Really, Father?" Atem cheered.

"Yes. Even though I had a brother growing up, it was never any fun. I had to attend lessons while he got to play."

"Haha, did you hate the lessons too, Father?" Atem asked.

"I wouldn't know, there was only one thing I learned from that senile old coot, and that was to never pay attention when he opens his mouth!" Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen grinned.

"Haha, same here father, Lord Siamun really needs to work on his material!" Atem laughed.

"Yes, he does. Just promise me you won't make him run out of the palace, screaming. He's the only one that knows how to run the affairs."

"Yes, Father." Atem went back to eating.

* * *

For a while after that Atem went to Yuugi's house everyday and the two played. When he got back he would regale his father with stories of what they did and saw. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen fairly enjoyed these tales because they gave him an insight to what he missed as a child. Siamun grew grumpier everyday the Young Prince missed his lessons, but would stop when he was reprimanded by the Pharaoh. "He's just a boy, let him have his fun before he must take my place." The Pharaoh would say.

* * *

One day, as Atem was walking to Yuugi's house, he was followed by two midwives. They saw the Young prince go into the very house that they had been to ten years ago and grew angry. They thought the couple had broken their promise and vowed to set things right.

To be continued…

* * *

Wow, that was probably the longest chapter I have written for this fic! Hmm, is there trouble on the horizon? Will Atem get to Yuugi's house, or will the midwives stop him? What will become of Siamun's forgotten lessons? Find out, but only if you review!

*The Pharaoh rarely eats with anybody, to be granted an audience with the Pharaoh is extremely humbling, as such, when one is asked to eat with the Pharaoh he does not decline.

-Saph


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! Evil in the form if…midwives?! WTF! Haha. So anyway, will Atem make it to Yuugi's? Will the midwives dare harm the Prince? Will the twins ever be reunited? Fin out, but only if you review!

-Saph

* * *

"We must stop him!" The youngest midwife hissed.

"No. It's the Young Prince we're talking about here!"

"Yes, but he's about to meet with the other!"

"Silence!" The other midwife shouted, demanding order. "We are left with no other option. May Ra forgive me for even thinking of this, but…one of them has to die."

"What?!" The other screeched.

"Keep it down! If we slay the second-born then the Prince's pure heart shall never be touched by the secret!"

"Why did we even lie in the first place?!" The youngest was regretting the decision they made ten years ago.

"Because there could only be one Prince, and that had to be the firstborn! We didn't expect the young one to live this long anyway! If we hadn't lie he would have been put to death! And are you forgetting the legend? Twins are a sign of calamity, they will bring disaster and destruction to our kingdom!"

"Isn't that just an old wives tale? Along with the one about women with pale skin and blue eyes? Anyway, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen would never order the death of a child! You know how he gets around children!"

"The Gods would never allow it! I mean, two princes? Never before had there been such a thing!"

"What about Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and his brother?"

"Akhenaden was quite a few years younger* than Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, as such, he was never allowed to become Pharaoh, or a Prince for that matter." The eldest stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So whatever are we to do with this?!" The youngest gestured towards Young Atem, who was now at the doorstep of the hut.

"We shall sneak around the back and steal back the second born. The two must not be allowed to meet!" And with that declaration the midwives moved into action.

* * *

"Hello, Young Prince." Mother called with a smile at young Atem.

"Hello Jill*, is Yuugi free?" Atem asked, addressing her by her name. She had insisted that he do so after he had asked them to stop addressing him as 'Young Prince', he got enough of that from the servants and he wanted to be friends with these people. Likewise, he and Yuugi now called each other by their first names, as all friends should.

"Yes! He's in his room, shall I go fetch him?"

"Yes, please." Atem stated as Jill went to go get Yuugi. He was startled when he heard a scream. He ran into the house, heading for the familiar room that was Yuugi's.

Jill stood in the doorway, horrified.

"Jill, what is the matter?" Atem asked. Jill couldn't answer, she could only gap at the devastated room.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the previous ones. I thought that was a good place to leave off. If you want to find out what happened and how it shall be fixed then please review.

*I'm sorry, I've kinda forgotten whether Akhenaden was Like 3 years younger, or if he was a twin of Akhenamkhanen. For this story I've decided that he shall be a few years younger, sorry if this is incorrect and if it offends anyone. On another note, WHAT THE HELL WERE THEIR PARENTS THINKING GIVING THEM SUCHS LONG, DIFFICULT NAMES?!

*I've decided to name them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviewers. I decided to be nice and let you guys have another chapter! There are quite a few people that set this thing to story alert, although that makes me happy, a review would make me even happier! Thank you to WeeEEee, and Mamoru4ever for staying with this fic, thank you and welcome to Koneko Hoshi and The Yaoi Pimpette for joining us! And thank you to anglekat95 for finally reviewing one of my fics! This chapter is for all of you! Find out what happened and what Jill saw.

-Saph

* * *

Atem gasped when he saw the state Yuugi's room was in.

Books were thrown about, the pages all over the floor, the chair had been knocked over, one of the legs broken off. And the bed sheet had been crumpled and thrown onto the ground. Atem followed the trail of destruction with his eyes as it led to the window.

He walked into the room, treading carefully over broken glass and pencils. He picked up the fallen curtain. There was blood on the light fabric, blood from Yuugi.

"What's going on?" Jack* asked as he came, just in time to catch his fainting wife. "What happened, Young Prince?" He asked again.

"Yuugi's been kidnapped." Atem stated.

"What?" Jack cried, forgetting his manners.

"Sir, do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?" Atem asked, he couldn't fathom anyone who would want to hurt the innocent little boy. Jack thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Perhaps you should go home, Young Prince. The kidnapper may have been looking for you, and Yuugi looks so much like you." Jack suggested, but his mind was already clouded with thoughts.

"Alright! I'll assemble a search party." Atem called as he ran through the house, leaving Jack to his own thoughts.

_So they've been watching._ Jack thought as he surveyed the devastated room. _But why did they take Yuugi?_

* * *

Atem ran though the streets intent on getting back to the palace. He would ask Mahado. Mahado would help! As he neared the palace he was tackled from above.

"ATEM!" A high voice yelled as the weight fell onto the Prince.

"OOF!" The two children exclaimed as they fell onto the dirt.

"Ow…Mana, what was that for?!" Atem shouted as he rubbed his head.

"haha! I'm just so happy to see you!" Mana exclaimed. She sat up and crawled to Atem. "Why haven't you played with me?" She accused.

"Ah!" Atem exclaimed as he got up and started running to the palace, although not in that order.

"Atem!" Mana cried.

"Get Mahado! Tell him I need him!" Atem called to her. She was puzzled, but Atem sounded desperate so she went to fetch her master.

* * *

Atem ran into the palace, he would tell his father! Then EVERYBODY would be on the look out for Yuugi! Before he got to the throne room he bumped into Isis.

"OOF!" Atem exclaimed for the second time in as many minutes.

"Atem!" Isis called, bending down to meet the child.

"Where's my father?" he asked.

"Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen is away." Isis responded.

"What?!" Atem exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief. "Why? Where?"

"It does not matter, I have come this way because I was looking for you." Isis responded.

"What?" What do you mean it doesn't matter? I need him!" Atem shouted.

"You came to ask him to give the order to look for this boy called Yuugi, is that it?" Isis asked calmly.

"Yes! And I need to go right now!"

"There is no need." A voice from behind them called. Atem turned at the voice. It was Mahado!

"MAHADO! I need to tell you something!" Atem cried as he ran to Mahado.

"As I said, there is no need. Isis foresaw this and the search party is already on their way." Mahado responded.

"He already knew everything when I went to find him!" Mana called from beside her master.

"MANA!" Atem cried.

"So, where do we start looking?" Mana asked, smiling.

To be continued…

* * *

Haha! I told you I'd put Mana in here! HA! And picture Atem on the ground trying to run before getting up! *squeal!* SOOOOOO CUTE!!!! Anyway, the search is on! Will the party find Yuugi before it's too late? Find out, but only if you review!

*Yes, I named him.

-Saph


End file.
